Vorlage:Multiple issues/doc
;Description :This template is the Wikia version of the Multiple issues template on Wikipedia. }} Using too many individual article message boxes can distract from the article and make it unpleasant to look at, as in this example. This template tags articles or sections for multiple maintenance issues and then displays the alerts in a single box, as an alternative to using several space-consuming boxes. Usage The syntax for the template is: ... }} where Issue 1, Issue 2, Issue 3, etc. are article maintenance templates (see Wikipedia:Template messages/Cleanup), which take their usual parameters, and templates, which usually should not be used. Each of these templates should be placed on individual lines, but must not be separated from each other by pipes or template parameters, because that would cause some or all of the banners to be hidden. A parameter can be used to modify the template to be used below a section header. Example for an article }} produces }} Example for a section }} produces }} General notes * Redundant issues: Please do not insert tags that are too similar to or redundant with each other. All articles that read like essays have an inappropriate tone, and in fact they end up in the same category, so it is unnecessary to add in addition to . is very vague and so should be replaced with a more specific template. * Too many issues: Similarly, if an article has many problems, please consider listing only the most important. A lengthy list is often less helpful than a shorter one. Remember that this tag is not intended as a badge of shame. * Only one issue: Don't use this template for a single issue; just use the stand-alone template. See Wikipedia:Template messages/Cleanup for a list of available tags. * Custom text: If no article maintenance template describes a problem, an lets you write custom text. Don't use it to add more than an article maintenance template says, since what is said should be concise and article maintenance templates usually are. In your custom text, link to a relevant policy or guideline so other editors understand why adherence to your Ambox is important. While an article maintenance template generally causes categorization that invites editing, an Ambox template does not, so, if at all feasible, use an article maintenance template instead. Old syntax Please see Template:Multiple issues/doc/old for the deprecated syntax this template used previously. TemplateData { "description": "This template is used to tag articles or sections for multiple maintenance issues and display the alerts in a single box.", "params": { "1": { "label": "Issues", "type": "content", "description": "The issues that you want to include. Use the full template syntax, with newlines between them.", "suggested": true, } } } See also * and the Category:Stub categories for a more appropriate way to tag most very short articles. * Template messages/Cleanup/Verifiability and sources Project ; Hidden tracking/maintenance categories * Category:Pages using multiple issues with incorrect parameters (via Module:Check for unknown parameters) |sandbox | | Category:Wikipedia maintenance templates Category:Exclude in print Category:Templates that add a tracking category }} Category:General wiki templates Category:Template documentation